Dont Let Him Kill Me
by Cdk1
Summary: Ino is deathly scared of Sasuke.
1. Chapter One

Hi Alicia,  
  
I edited the whole thing (whew). Thanks for asking me to read it! I fixed the spelling and added periods and things like that. Your spelling is not as bad as you think--it's mostly small grammar things that make the difference. I can show you what I mean on Thursday. That's great that you posted your story for everyone to read!!!  
  
--Dian  
  
Here's the whole thing corrected:  
  
.................................................................................................................................................  
  
( I won't like to say I think this is kind of scary... the 1st part )  
  
Note: This is my 1st Fic o.o; and I have very, very bad spelling. GOMEN! -Sniffles- But I tried really hard to fix as much of it as I could. -Pouts- Now that you know I can't spell, can you please not rub it in my face cause I know, so please don't leave me a review saying that I can't spell or that I spell like $hit. Oh, and unlike every one else I'm not going to ask you to review. -Eye roll- It's really annoying when I read fic's and they say at the top REVIEW! PLZ So just review if you want to. Oh, and I don't own Naruto Lol. I'm just using the char's. They're not real IC (in char).. But I'm trying. XD. Sorry, I'm not too good at this yet.  
  
----------------  
  
~  
  
A heavy fog surrounded the blond girl as she walked looking around her. She wouldn't see much with this thick fog while she was walking. Along the roads of the village she saw no one and heard no one it felt like she was walking in 3 inches of water. She wanted to look down to her feet, but fog made her not want to, not knowing what she might find on the ground. It felt somewhat like water but thicker, and there was a weird scent in the air that made Ino shiver with fear. " Where could everyone have gone? " she asked herself as she kept walking.  
  
It felt as if Ino had walked for ever now, not seeing anyone or much of anything until she came across a dark figure in the mist looking at her with red eyes. That was as much as she could really make out--a dark someone with red eyes... As she got closer, she could tell he was a bit taller than she was. She stopped a few feet in front of the now decided boy. "Sasuke-Kun? " She squinted her eyes looking at him. "I think that's Sasuke-kun. What's he doing here? Where did he come from? Was he standing here before?" Ino kept asking herself questions.  
  
The boy turned to face Ino. With those red eyes he looked at her. "Why is she just standing there?" the boy thought to himself, looking at the blond girl with a smirk. From the boy's point of vew, there was no mist, just a girl standing in front of him. And what was on the ground that they were standing on? "Sasuke-Kun? " he said out loud. " If that's what you call me..." He glared at the girl with those red eyes. Why was she just standing there...?  
  
"Sasuke Kun!" Ino yelled, shaking, and tried to throw herself into his arms, but he seemed to disappear into thin air and move back by 5 feet and re-appear. Before Ino knew what was coming, she fell flat on her face into the water like liquid. She pulled herself out as she sat there and screamed, "Blood! It's blood! Blood everywhere, it's everywhere!" She was yelling at the top of her lungs. She shivered and tried to stand up, feeling as if her life were being taken from her as she moved. She looked at the boy as streams of tears rolled down her face.  
  
He looked at her and smirked. "What about the blood?" He gave the blond girl a death stare and took a few steps towards her. She was shaking for her life. The Sasuke-looking boy put his hand into the blood. "Those poor villagers. Too bad they were no match for me." He pulled his hand out of the blood and licked the red blood from his fingers. "And now it's your turn!" he yelled at her, as a reddish light made a glow around him. He started walking to her with a kunai in his hand.  
  
"Sasuke-Kun, don't! " she yelled. She wanted to run more than anything in the world, but it was as if the blood of the people he had killed were holding her there, so she couldn't move. "Sasuke, please!" she yelled, as the boy put the kunai to her arm and slowly started to cut her soft skin. She screamed bloody murder. It hurt more than anything she ever felt before and more! The blood she was sitting in soon slowly pulled her down. Blood started to roll off her arm--more blood than anyone should have in their body, but it just kept coming out, and she was almost all the way pulled into the blood. She cried, "Sasuke-Kun! I'll never forgive you!" The fog slowly started to lift.  
  
~  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" Ino was yelling in her sleep. She jumped from the bed, her heart beating a million times every second. She landed on the floor, still screaming and crying as loud as she could. She got up and grabbed the nearest heavy thing and threw it at the window. As the glass shattered, she ran about the room some and took a candle and threw it at the mirror. The mirror shattered all over the floor. She ran around, cutting her feet on the glass. She fell to her knees. Blood was on the floor from her cut feet. "Blood!" she yelled, crying, "Make it go away! No more blood!" She screamed! Ahh!  
  
  
  
Shikamaru was walking away from the hospital. Before he got far enough to take even five steps, he heard a window shatter and screams that sounded like Ino. He ran back inside, running to Ino's room, which was towards the back. No wonder he was the only one who heard her. Good thing he was taking a short cut from the back door to leave. When he flung the dooor open, Ino was on the floor, glass everywhere. He looked at Ino, who was saying, "Just kill me now. Stop killing me over and over again... No more blood. Just let me die..." He ran to her and picked her up from the glass, holding her in his arms. "Ino-Chan..." He was so scared for her, he didn't know what to say. He couldn't even think of this being troublesome.  
  
  
  
Being picked up, Ino started to close her eyes. " Please be an angel to come take me away...," she said, trying to stay awake. Ino closed one eye and opened the other to see Shikamaru. "Shikamaru... are you dying, too?" she asked, before she fell into a deep sleep in his arms. Though she was sleeping, she muttered, "please take me away... angels.. let me die and leave this place... I just wanna go." Tears were rolling down Ino's red cheek as she muttered to herself. These were the last words Shikamaru would ever want to hear from Ino's mouth.  
  
  
  
Shikamaru pulled Ino closer to him and walked out into the hall with her. Why wasn't anyone there? he asked himself. What if Ino was dying--would they just not come...and leave her there... "I'm going to get in trouble for this later. I just know I will..." He walked down the hall towards the back door, and someone was there. More the reason Shikamaru thought he should just take her with him. These doctors weren't doing their job. Shikamaru just sighed and walked out the back door with Ino and started off to his house. "Hopefully no one will think I'm gonna rape her or anything," he said to himself. This will be very troublesome if someone sees me. He just took all the short cuts he knew of to get to his house and put Ino in his bed... "This is bad..." He walked into the other room, then came back with a bowl of water and a rag and put it on Ino's head.  
  
~  
  
"God?" Ino was in an all-white place. "Where am I now? Did the angel take me here?" she asked herself, as she sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest and put her arms over the knees and her head on top of her arms. "I just...." she whispered, but didn't finish. She just sat there asking herself questions she couldn't answer. Questions like, Where am I? Am I dead yet? Did Sasuke kill eveyone in the village? She shivered as she pictured Sasuke in her head.  
  
~  
  
Shikamaru then got a first-aid kit and sat down at the end of the bed. "Darn... I'm not a doctor. What was I thinking when I took her?" he muttered to himself, looking at Ino's cut-up feet. Good thing all of the glass didn't stay in her feet. Shikamaru had pulled out at least 17 glass pieces before he cleaned the cuts and wrapped them up. "Yeah, very bad idea... What am I going to do now?" he said aloud to himself. Should I..." Shikamru walked downstairs and saw a note on the table from his dad that read:  
  
Dear Shikamaru,  
  
Hey, Sonny, your mom and I have to go on a long mission with Mr Yamanaka. We ask that you keep an eye on the girl and watch over her.  
  
Two eyes would be best, Shika dear. We are trusting you to keep the girl happy while her dad is gone. ["Oh Mom," he thought.]   
  
Yes. Yes, you're the man for the job. Watch over my princess for me. Thanks.  
  
Yamanaka Inoshi  
  
Son, we should be gone about a week. We are the only people who can do this mission. I'm sorry we didn't get to say goodbye--we had to leave right away. We were told it might take longer for this mission, but we hope to be back in a week or so.  
  
Nara Shikato.  
  
  
  
Oh, god... "This is way bad... I have a girl in my house and her dad is gone..."  
  
Shikamaru never thought this would happen... Choji and his mom and dad had gone on a trip and wouldn't be back for 3 weeks. And team 7 went to the Sand Village with team 8. I'm going to have to take care of Ino-chan till she gets better... With a sigh he walked back up to his room and sat in a chair by the window. Why... why did this happen to her? She was fine, but now.. I don't even know what's wrong with her, and I have no one to turn to for help. I have enough trouble watching over her in the day, but now... It was going to be a 24-7 thing. Shikamaru thought the whole thing was troublesome. He couldn't have left Ino with people who didn't even act as if she was there. You would think someone would have heard her screaming... Shikamaru looked up at the clouds through the window with his lazy eyes. "I'll just have to wait till she wakes up to find out what's really wrong with her," he said to himself, looking out the window. Then he glanced at Ino. "Please wake up soon," he muttered.  
  
Shikamaru got tired of waiting after a couple of hours, so he went into the other room to see if there was any food. It was likely his mom and dad took most of the food and left him money. The only thing wrong with that was Shikamaru didn't want to leave the house and Ino all alone. Remebering what she did to the room at the hospital and how she ended up hurting herself in the end, Shikamaru rolled his eyes. It's not like I can take her with me," he thought to himself as he tried to come up with some kind of idea... but failed. He could only think of one way he would leave her here in his room, but the idea was something a perverted man would use. Normally, this was not his idea, and it made him feel weird thinking about it. "Tie Ino down to the bed... but then I'll feel like a pervert ." Was this the only way?  
  
As Shikamaru walked up the stairs, it hit him. He could ask Hagane Kotetsu. It was something he didn't want to do, but he really didn't want to tie Ino down to the bed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked to his front door, opened it, and sat in the doorway with a sigh. Hagane Kotetsu walked past his house like five times a day, most likely because Shikamaru was a new Chuunin. As his dad said, "You need to be checked up on." Shikamaru smiled as he said his dad's words. When would people learn that he wasn't a baby anymore? Shikmaru sat there and dozed off.  
  
"Hey, Shikamaru?" Kotetsu tapped him on the shoulder. "Come on. Wake up, kid." He looked down at Shikamaru. Kids these days, sleeping in their doorways. Some one could just walk in and take everything from him as if he was as blind as a bat, he thought to himself. Not that most kids fell asleep on their doorstep. "Hey, Shikamaru?!" He gave him a little kick with his foot.  
  
"Huh, what!?!" Shikamaru looked up, trying to see. Dang, it's bright... He shook his head. Hai, what am I doing again? He looked up at Kotetsu. "Oh, it's you. I was looking for you." Shikamaru got up and looked at Kotetsu, then rubbed his eyes. "Are you checking on me again? When will you guys learn I'm not a baby?" Shikamaru asked, looking around. What was I gonna ask him again?  
  
"You were looking for me? It looked more like you were sleeping to me." He looked at Shikamaru while he rubbed his eyes. "You acted like a child, that's why I still check up on you. And why are you sleeping on your doorstep with your door open? You know that's a very childish thing to do--leave the door open like that." He looked down at Shikamru. What's he thinking now? he asked himself.  
  
"Well, no, I was waiting for you to check up on me, because I need to ask you a favor. A big favor." Shikamaru walked inside and waved for Kotetsu to follow him as he started to walk upstairs. "You coming?" Shikamaru looked at him for a minute. Why is he standing there, anyway? "Oh, but the favor is a favor for me, and you can't tell anyone."  
  
As Shikamaru started up the stairs, Kotetsu walked in the door and stood there for a minute, rolling his eyes. Even after I told him, he still leaves the door open, Kotetsu told himself as he shut the door and looked back at Shikamaru. "How big of a favor is this going to be? It's not as if you've got a dead girl up there in the bedroom, right?" Kotetsu started up the stairs after Shikamaru.  
  
Darn, I should have closed the door. Now he's going to think I'm a kid. Shikamaru stopped at the top of the stairs. "A dead girl? No, maybe a sick girl... but first you need to tell me you won't tell anyone." Shikamaru stopped Kotetsu before he got to the top. "This is important. If you say you'll do me this favor, you can't rat me out." Shikamaru looked at Kotetsu.  
  
Kotetsu got stopped when he was 85% of the way up the stairs " Yeah, sure. This better be good. This is my only day off this week, and I'm still working a bit today. That's why I'm checking up on you." Kotetsu looked at Shikamaru, who didn't get the answer he was looking for. "Just tell me what the favor is. I'm not going to tell anyone. Okay, there."  
  
"All right." Shikamaru started to his room. When he got in, he put the rag back in the bowl of water and got most the water out and put the rag back on Ino's forehead. "She was at the doctor's. She was screaming but no one came to help her, and I, uh... just took her, I guess." Shikamaru put his hand on Ino's cheek.  
  
Kotetsu looked at Ino, then at Shikamaru. "All right, first off, why do you need my help for this?" he asked, looking at Shikamaru. "Open that window." Kotetsu pointed off and put his hand on Ino's other cheek like Shikamaru was doing before. "Has she been this hot the whole time?" he asked, glancing over to Shikamaru.  
  
"There's nothing to eat in the house, so I want to go shopping real fast...but at the doctor's, she almost killed herself on glass. She broke a window and a mirror." Shikamaru walked to the window and opened it. "She was hotter before when I first brought her here. So, Kotetsu, can you watch her for a little while?" Shikamaru looked over at Kotetsu.  
  
"Do I have a choice at this point?" Kotetsu put his hand behind his head. "Are you going to trust an old guy like me to watch a young sleeping girl?" se said in a joking voice, as he looked at Shikamaru, who gave him a dirty look. "I was only joking," Kotetsu said, seeing that Shikamaru didn't like that joke at all. "Oh, this is Ino Yamanaka, huh? Her dad's out, ain't he? Is that why you have her?" Kotetsu tried to stop with the jokes for now.  
  
"I wouldn't trust you, but you're like an, uh, older brouther...checking up on me all the time," Shikamaru said, looking at Kotetsu after giving him that dirty look. Then he turned and looked out the window. "Yeah, eveyone we know that are really our friends or close to being our friends ain't in the village right now. I'm all Ino's got, and she has to live with it. I don't think she cares much right now, since she can't really have a say at this point."  
  
Kotetsu nodded. "Okay, Shikamaru, you better get going. We can talk more when you get back. You don't have time to mess around." Kotetsu looked at Shikamaru as he turned his back to him. Kids... this Yamanaka girl must be really important to him or somthing to care that much... "Are you going or not? I'm not going to rape the girl, for god's sake." Kotetsu glared at Shikamaru, who turned to look at him once more. "I'm not a kid raper, Shikamaru." I have women for that job, he thought.  
  
Shikamaru didn't answer Kotetsu. He just went downstairs into the other room and got some of the money his mom and dad had left for him and walked out of the house. "I don't like leaving you like this, Ino," he whispered to himself. "I'm sorry." Shikamaru walked off to the store feeling weird leaving someone like Kotetsu with her after he made that joke.  
  
--------------  
  
Okay "Thank You" Dian !  
  
This should be better for you all to read 


	2. Chapter Two

Note: okay I went throw this to see if I could fix anything heh. o.o; Well chapter one is all spell checked ; but not this one sorry.  
  
Oh and I would like to note that Ino is seeing herself in her dream. So for now on if she's in a dream ill just put this before I type anything for her. When I do One I'm just going from one placed char to another.  
  
Shikamaru walked out of the store with three bags. " Yeah I'll be eating soup for the rest of my life." He said as he rolled his eyes, and started to walk off towards his house. People kept looking at him and pointing at him as he walked, they would laugh and giggle. Darn... I look like a mommy's boy.. Shikamaru said to himself and typed ignoring the people as kept walking.  
  
Kotetsu looked at Ino, how long has she been sleeping four.. He asked himself. " God Shikamaru Hurry up I have to be somewhere soon before someone comes looking for me." he muttered out Looking around Shikamaru's room, what does he do for fun in here? Kotetsu looked and found a Go bored. " Oh he's one of these kind of guy's." How Dull he must be.  
  
"Kotetsu !?!" Tsunade knocked on Shikamaru's front door to find that it was open. "Oh he must be here somewhere." Tsunade helped herself in to find no one down stairs. So she started walking upstairs like she owned the place ." Kotetsu ? Shikamaru? One Of You Be Here !" she snapped then stopped on the stair's, and looked at a picture on the wall. " what kind of picture is this." She asked herself as she just stared at it.  
  
Oh Grate someone's in the house Kotetsu thought. He looked out of Shikamaru's room Only to see. Tsunade! Kotetsu shut the door to Shikamaru's room softly after he locked it. " Hey Tsunade." Kotetsu started at the top of the stairs looking down to Tsunade. Maybe she won't ask me why I'm here or where Shikamaru is He thought.  
  
" Oh Kotetsu Good." Tsunade smiled up at him." You're here, what are you doing here ? " she looked around. "Where's Shikamaru ?" She asked as she stopped spacing out from looking at the picture. Then looked up to Kotetsu, I bet he'll ask me if he should get me more paper work to do. She said to herself walking up the step's to meet him.  
  
" I came to check up on Shikamaru. It seam's that he's not here and he left the door open. So I let myself in to have a look around." He nodded to Her." Why do you want me to get you some more paper work to do ? " he went down a few steps before she could get to the top " Ill go get you some more but you relay should be at the office "  
  
I new he was going to say that.. Tsunade thought as she started down the stairs " I need to talk to you about a mission you might have to do Sense all most all the Genin and Chuunin level ninja are gone and Shikamaru's not here so you might have to go So come with me" She said walking towards the door  
  
" Oh yeah coming.."Kotetsu followed her down the stairs, If I don't leave and I stall her till Shikamaru gets back she'll have him go on the mission and if Shikamaru has to go he'll find a way to make me watch the girl the hole time he's gone But if I go now I will end up leaving the girl and it is risky... What to do..? He thought as he walked down the steps Only to see that the picture she was looking at was the Nara family gambling..  
  
" Come on Hurry up we have to get going before its to late " Tsunade started out the door and towards the Central Office. we could lose the money if he doesn't hurry up and we need the money. to gamble ! she thought to her self " Come On Kotetsu ! Lets Go!" She started to walk faster  
  
Shikamaru's going to be mad at me for this latter some favor..Kotetsu thought to himself " As he walked out the door and looked over to Tsunade who was walking really fast, why she walking so fast...He rolled his eyes this could only mean one thing it was a really in portend mission or she wanted the money so she could go gamble. witch could be why she was spacing out on that picture" Tsunade-San wait four me !" He ran after her  
  
Shikamaru was almost to the house. As he walked up to the door he said " why is my door open..." Shikamaru put the bags on the table and looked around down stairs, All right.. where's Kotetsu ? he asked himself then started up the stairs and started to worry when he put his hand on the door knob to his room when it wouldn't open. " Kotetsu !" Shikamaru Yelled throw the door " Open the door !" Why is he not saying anything... " Kotetsu !?! Ino !?!"  
  
Ino lifted her head off her arms " My name ?..." She looked around " Someone's calling my name ?" she looked around but only saw endless white all around her as she did before, I must have been hearing things. She thought laying her head back on her arm's.  
  
Maybe he's not... Shikamaru stopped himself from thinking to much and ran down stairs and out side over to where his room window was.. " Good it open. now.. to get up there...." I would have to climb up.. Or maybe I should just brake the door down.." Then I hit him, No Duh.. He could just walk into the bath room from the hall then go throw the other door that led to his room.. He snapped his forehead "why didn't I think of that in the first place "He went back up stairs and throw the bathroom " Oh.. so Kotetsu left " Shikamaru looked around some " yep he's gone Some Favor Kotetsu 'Shikamaru said  
  
" I.. want.." Ino started to mumble " my.. daddy.. " she mumbled softly as she turned over on to her side turning towards the window as a sun's light hit her face and her blond hair her ponytail started to come out of her hair from all the fuzz Ino had early-er that day Ino muttered something else that Shikamaru couldn't here as she turned over again  
  
Shikamaru surprised to here Ino mumble something watched as she turned over " Ino ? " he said softly before she turned over again, Shikamaru went over and took out her ponytail all the way out, Now she's gonna have a fuss when she wakes up about how I messed up her hair. He thought to himself But at least she's moving a bit now, he put the rag back in the bull and felt her cheek " Good she's not as hot anymore " he said  
  
Ino flipped to lay on her back and opened her eyes a bit a nuff to take a fast glace around the room she was in till she thought she saw.." Shikamaru ? " she asked as she closed her eye's and flipped over to her side again and opened her eyes all the way, Where Am I ? She asked herself as she slowly started to sit up  
  
Erg Don't let her see me he thought as he jumped down on the floor at the end of the bed tell her hard his name. " Yeah ? " He Got up off the floor "I Feel.... Your uh at my house.." He looked out the window blushing lightly, I'm in my room with a girl He thought to himself  
  
" Why Am I In Your Bed !?!" She yelled at him " If You Touched Me Ill Kill You !" she glared at him then blinked, what's he starting at!? He wouldn't would he !? Erg Why am I here ? Where's my Dad ?! she asked herself  
  
Sweat drop, She's better he thought " Your here cuz I brought you here Your dads on a mission. And I didn't touch you Why would I want to do that." he tilted his head " Are you okay ? you where at the Dr's and you where throwing a fit and you cut your feet up a bit" he said  
  
" I Uh Huh ?!" Ino pulled the covers off her feet " Erg ! what happened ?!" What was I doing... again She Asked her self... I think I was sleeping and Ino eyes winded " blood.." She whispered " every ones blood, I remember now..." She looked down at her Rapt feet  
  
" You cut your feet on glass.." Shikamaru looked at her " Blood ? " he asked " Everyone's blood you remember what now ? Ino what's wrong ?" he gave her back the ponytail he took a bit ago so she wouldn't yelled at him for messing up her hair, throw he didn't think she was much worried about it right now  
  
Ino looked At Shikamaru with scared eyes " Sasuke. Where's Sasuke " She asked and she started to shiver and shake from being so deathly afraid of him she felt saying his name was hard but some how it came out so Nicely  
  
" Ah Choji and his mom and dad went on a 3 week trip I think sensei went with are paints and team 7 and 8 went to sand village with Gaara and the gang I do think Gai's team are following kakashi so Gai can fight him again. So Sasuke's not here..." He looked at Ino " Are you Okay ? Are you cold ? want me to close the window ? " he asked and walked towards the window to shut it..  
  
Okay sorry I have to stop here for now I'm not feeling so good to day --; Sorry if you cant read this and I know there's lots of words that are not spelled right Gomen Gomen I cant spell and I cant just make myself spell all A Like and I don't have Spell Checker Sorry --;

I have decided that instead of stopping the hole fic and just letting it sit that I'm going to do mini chapter, I was going to delete this fic but I didn't want to because it was my 1st fic I ever started or posted. ( I now have a Microsoft word/ spell checker, I will post a Mini chapter right away.)


	3. Chapter Three

Notes: this is going to me an very shot chapter, I'm not pissed! My stupid Fuc comp closed Microsoft and deleted anything I typed! And I was almost done and I didn't even think to save it before hand! -Beats Comp.- And all this happened before they decided to the exam, but Gaara and his siblings still came to the village. : End Of Notes.

" Did the Raman man leave on a mission too ?" Ino teased, " Well since I cant get up you'll have to be my slave till I get better." She smiled,

" Why would I want to do that ? " Shikamaru asked, Ino did the pouty face, " okay but only till you can stand again, then I'm no longer being your slave."

Ino thought about it for a minute. She then once again smiled. " Okay Deal."

" And no faking that you cant stand." Shikamaru said with a sigh. " I'm not going to play slave any longer then I have to."

" Aww," Ino leaned back into the bed. " Shikamaru get me a peace of paper and a pen." She ordered.

Shikamaru sighed as he walked over to his desk that had a layer of dust on it. Then picking up a peace of paper and a pen, walked over and handed it to Ino. " Here."

Ino looked at the paper. " Shikamaru this is Homework for like 3 years ago." Ino said, " Why didn't you do it ? Or at least throw it away ? To lazy ? " She asked,

" Because I never stayed awake long a nuff to remember how to do the home work." Shikamaru said, " And you always call me Lazy."

Ino started writing a list on the paper, " Start out with this," Ino said handing him the paper, " After you do all this ill make another list." she smiled.

" 1. Get a Bell 2. Make a Salad, no tomato's, 3. Wipe of desk," Shikamaru sighed, " is this all necessary ? "

" I need the bell for when I make you do my laundry, That way I can ring it and you come running to come do as I say." Ino smiled. " And obviously your dust needs to be wiped off." Ino said.

" Yeah well I guess that's true, " Shikamru admitted, " But a Salad ? Cant you eat soup, I just bought a bunch of soup."

" I cant just eat anything if I want to keep my Wonderful looks!" Yelled, Though she didn't really think about why she would want to keep her good looks if she didn't like Sasuke anymore, She just tried to keep her attention on Shikamaru to keep her busy from thing about Sasuke or that awful dream.

" All right, Bell, Salad, and desk." Shikamru said,

" And after that I can make you another list," Ino smiled, " This is going to be a fun week, Don't you think ? " She asked

" Yeah Fun." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, Where the hell was he going to get a bell ? Not only that Shikamru didn't know how to make a Salad.

" One hole week of my demands." Ino said after Shikamaru left the room.

" One hole week of Ino's demands.." Shikamru said after he left the room about the same time Ino said she was going to get a hole week of Demands.

Ino lay in the bed thinking, Why did I have that dream about Sasuke, Was it telling me something about him ?

Perhaps the dream was telling Ino that something bad was going to happen. Maybe it was telling her that the people close to her, where going to be in danger, or even the hole village. Ino tried not to think on it to much.

She felt tired but she didn't want to sleep, she wanted to stay awake. She didn't want to have another dream like she had before. Maybe having another dream would help her ? Help her find out what the dream meant, help her see if it was just one big fake nightmare that she didn't have to worry about.

Ino would find out tonight when she fell asleep. Now she was hungry, she wanted that Salad, and tomato's kind of sounded good. Maybe she should wait for Shikamru to return and tell him she wanted tomato's.

Shikamaru was downstairs deciding weather he should go buy stuff to make a Salad or just order one. He wasn't sure Ino would be pleased that he didn't make it himself since she asked 'Him' too. But he also wasn't sure she would be pleased with the Salad is hi did make it. " This is stupid any am I think about Salads of all things.." Shikamaru sighed,

( Okay I'm going to stop here, I told you it was going to be short.)


End file.
